Broken Pieces
by MikaelaLynn
Summary: Just a bunch of InuYasha short stories not quite long enough to be OneShots. Pairings so far are SessKag and SessKagura
1. To be Content

Did you know that demons can feel emotion?

The only problem is that they have a hard time feeling that emotion. And because of that, they are unable to express any emotion at all. That is why everyone says demons are inhuman and cold, unable to be a real being. They say that they have no soul, but in truth, they do. It's just a twisted soul, but I don't care how twisted it may be. I'm in love with a demon, and I see into his life deeper than any human may ever see. I see the emotions that confuse him swirl in his golden eyes, and I wish that I could help him understand.

But he won't let me.

Yet, still, I love him. I love him so much that I lie to others, abandoning someone who thinks I love him. The regret that haunts me is horrible, nearly unbearable, but every time I am with him, that guilt disappears. He knows I love him, I've told him, but he does nothing. He seems unphased by my confession, but he won't push me away. I don't think he could if I wanted him to.

He has tried to kill me in the past, but I hold no fear of him. He is my love, the man I wish I could stay with for eternity. I know that he could crush my face with a simple touch; I know that he could rip out my innards with a simple flick of his wrist. But I am unafraid. I have no reason to fear him, no matter how cold he pretends he is, because he hasn't pushed me away from him, he hasn't told me to stop meeting him. So I continue to return to him, allowing him to do whatever he wishes with me.

Every once in a while, I will travel with him for short periods of time, and that brings him something that could be called joy. I can just tell by that swirl in his eyes. And the little girl that follows him loves me as well, but as a mother more than anything. I have always welcomed her, for her parents are long gone, and she comes into my arms with her cute little smile.

Sometimes I wish that I could just stay with both of them, living out the days at his side.

But I don't think that will happen. He fears for my safety, or rather, he shows that I could be in danger staying with him. Not only from the man who thinks I love him, but also from his allies. When he told me that, I was a bit surprised, because it was his friends that were the most threat. But he told me they weren't his friends. Just merely allies. So I continue to travel with my other friends, with the man who wishes I could be his. That man, my love's brother, doesn't know of my love. He thinks I am his. Before, I would have been glad, but now, I grimace. Yet, I still love him. I love him as a brother. His heart is kind, though his mind is confused and torn, and I try to be there for him. But he pushes me away as well, just as like his brother.

It doesn't make me think any less of them, though.

One has never confided in anyone as far as I know, and the other has had anyone he has ever confided in either dies or betrays him. So I allow them to push me away, and I press no farther into their thoughts. But, when they want me, I will be there.

I'll always be there.

And tonight, I am.

He sits across from me, silver hair flowing in intricate designs down his torso, his golden eyes cast towards the side. The fire shines against his silky hair, and I can't help but stare. He is so beautiful, so handsome. But I wouldn't care if he weren't, I would love him anyways.

But the looks are definitely a bonus.

"Miko," he calls me, for he rarely says my name, "Come sit beside me."

And I obey, quickly getting to my feet and coming to sit at his right side. He drapes his arm around my shoulders, golden eyes still cast at the stars.

"Do you wish to stay here tonight?" he asked me softly, pulling me a bit closer to his warm skin.

"Of course," I told him, cuddling closer to him. His body tensed.

And then he said nothing more, just sat there with me, running his nose through my hair. Maybe he loved me. Maybe he just wanted me there. I don't care either way. I just care that I am there, and that he allows me to be with him. He is my lord. I do what he tells me. I'd die for him.

They once told me that type of love was dangerous.

I used to believe them, but now, I see that they don't understand what love can make you do. It can make you see nothing but your love; it can make you understand nothing but your love's words. That is the love I feel. I can't stop myself any longer.

Then, the next morning, I leave. I feel as if I have lost myself when he disappears from my view. But, I just return to the others as the sun appears from its shield behind the mountains. I have to be strong. I have to be strong for him.

And I return to him as much as I can. There isn't any other way to see him but at night. Still, I savor my time with him.

This night, I have courage.

This night, as I sit in his embrace, I tell him I love him.

He acknowledges me, "I will protect you."

I'm content with that.


	2. Fairy Tales P1

**

* * *

Story Name: Fairy Tales  
Genre: Drama, Adventure  
Pairings: Inu/Kag, future Sess/Kag  
Status: Incomplete Story beginning**

* * *

Fairy tales usually end with a happily ever after. And that was why Kagome couldn't understand why hers didn't. Her life and her adventures were a thing that you could find written in a children's book. A very violent children's book though it may be, it was still so much like a fairy tale. There were magical jewels, demons, spells, mystical powers, and swords that brought the dead back from the grave. It all seemed so unreal to her, even though it was her reality. But, as it had played out, she had wanted to just go with the flow and find her own happy ending, but of course, the universe just decided to let her suffer even more than she already did.

His scream echoed out, and she cringed, the tears rolling down her face.

This was no happy ending. This was hell on earth.

And she heard him curse again, yelling at the world that hurt him, his voice echoing from so far away. She was then pulled closer to the wolf demon who comforted her, and he put his hands over her ears. She was grateful he cared, she was grateful for his embrace. He was there when InuYasha could not be. So, she allowed him to whisper something into her ears in an attempt to drown out InuYasha's cries from her ears, and she tried to let it work. But he yelled in pain again, his cry strangled, and she cringed, pushing herself closer to Koga's chest. She didn't want to hear him. She wanted to heal him...

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Naraku was supposed to have been defeated, they should have killed him.

So why had he won?

Her tears trailed down her cheeks faster as she heard someone rise to their feet and begin to pace the room – no, the prison – they were in, no matter that the chains that restrained the person made this simple action difficult. Kagome knew who was doing this, for he always did when InuYasha had finally given up on his strength and stopped fighting, despite the hate he had once held towards the hanyo. It was Sesshomaru, fallen Lord of the Western Lands, who was now a prisoner in his own family's house. Once they had been defeated in that final battle, Naraku had taken over the lands that Sesshomaru had once ruled over, having earned the right by defeating the former daiyokai, and had used the castle that Sesshomaru's family had lived in for centuries as his own home, trapping the former lord of the castle in his own dungeons. But, despite what Sesshomaru had once been, the man no longer cared about his honor and pride like he once had. It still meant a lot to him, and the loss of it troubled him constantly, but he seemed more worried about his comrades and his family, now that Naraku had taken reign of his lands. So, naturally, he worried about InuYasha as well, and he was usually the one that caught him when the hanyo fell into his own darkness.

And not only had Sesshomaru changed, but so had Koga, as he was now lost from his own clan. Wolves, like he, traveled in packs, and without their packs, it was hard for them to function. Koga constantly felt the effects of this, and Kagome always tried to be there for him, but there were some things even she couldn't even fix.

She heard Sesshomaru's nearly inaudible sigh of impatience, and it unsettled her, so she pulled away from Koga's chest to look at him. Suddenly, with a striking realization, she knew that this wasn't the man she had met so long ago. This was a broken man, a king without a kingdom. But her attention was suddenly diverted from Sesshomaru with the sound of footsteps, and everyone's heads turned towards the door. And, before they could blink, something red and white was thrown in the room, a door opening then closing, and Sesshomaru caught it, skidding back a couple inches upon the thing's impact to his chest and arms.

Kagome stared in horror at the sight of a bloody InuYasha, his own blood hiding his face from view.

"This will not end,"a cold voice said, its source on the other side of the prison's walls, "For you are the very people that tried to destroy me. You will pay with your lives eventually, one by one."

Sesshomaru let out a threatening growl, though it was missing much of the edge it had once held, but turned to his brother quickly. Kagome pulled out of the embrace that Koga had held her in as well, going over to the man that she loved, the bleeding, broken hanyo that she loved so dearly. Sesshomaru wiped the blood from InuYasha's brow carefully, ignoring the cuts and bruises that would heal themselves as she came over and knelt on the other side of InuYasha, whom had been set on the ground. And as Kagome felt Naraku's demonic aura leave, she flared up her miko powers and tore his shirt off, beginning to heal InuYasha's more serious wounds as quickly as she could, for, if Naraku knew of the healing powers she possessed, they would be sealed away.

But then, suddenly, many things happened at once.

Kagome was ripped away from the area on InuYasha's chest that she had been attempting to heal, Koga taking her to the opposite side of the room, and Sesshomaru had taken a defensive stance, one side of his face bleeding as his nails glowed a neon green, his brother now sitting up as his crimson blood spilled down his body. InuYasha didn't seem phased by his own blood, just merely stood, his shirt hanging around his waist. Then Kagome's miko senses kicked up, telling her to run and get the hell out of there, and she automatically knew what had happened.

InuYasha had been reverted to his demonic form.

And the main problem was that they didn't have Tetsusaiga, which had been sealed away and the connection between the sword and hanyo destroyed.

And because of that, there was no way to stop him or help him, and there was nowhere to run.

Then, claws stretched out to kill, InuYasha lunged at his brother. Sesshomaru dodged with much less grace than he once would have, and retaliated, striking InuYasha lightly in the back, injecting no poison into the hanyo-turned-demon's bloodstream, with a scrape of his claws. But, in blind rage, the attack did nothing to stop InuYasha, and that was when Kagome realized that nothing would stop him. Nothing at all. Without Tetsusaiga's bond to control the demonic blood that ran through InuYasha's veins, there was no way they could stop him. They'd have to wait until the next new moon, which was a ways off, or they would have to wait until he passed out because of lack of energy. So, then, the brothers continued to battle, making as much noise as they possibly could, one without mercy and the other with, neither of them willing to back down. Right now, InuYasha wasn't able to distinguish right from wrong or good from evil, and he saw everyone as an enemy. There was no way to make him snap out of this, they had encountered this once before and nothing they had tried worked. That day, it had happened just before the new moon, so they hadn't had to deal with it for long, but now they could do nothing.

But then, as Kagome watched, both brothers were suddenly thrown back into a wall, the chains that restrained them snapping under the force, as were she and Koga, though neither of them were hurt in the process for they had already been against one. The door to the dungeon was then thrown open, and Kagome's mind went into automatic panic.

Naraku.

Then he shot out one of his tentacles at each of them, the slimy limb pinning them against the wall even more than whatever spell he had set already did, and Kagome felt Koga's hands wrap around her. He was afraid... she was afraid...

"Ah," he said in his cold voice as he approached InuYasha's struggling form, his kimono billowing behind him as he walked, "It seems I have also caused you to change into your demonic form... But without your sword to stop your blood from taking over you, you shall go insane, will you not?... I suppose I could renew the connection between you and your precious sword, but this way, you'll kill your comrades for me... A tempting thought..."

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to block out his voice. She didn't want to hear the words that were supposed to aggravate her, she didn't want to even acknowledge that he was in this dungeon with her. But, then again, he could tell them what had happened to the others. Had he killed the others? Had he murdered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?

But did she really want to know?

"But then I'd have to deal with you, wouldn't I?" Naraku continued, his voice grinding on the insides of Kagome's skull as he pulled out something from his kimono, "So I guess I will expose you to your sword's power."

Then Kagome opened her eyes again, looking at the sword that had protected her so many times, Tetsusaiga held firm in Naraku's hand. Desperately, she he tried to call out to it, to tell it to help her and the others, to protect its master. But, as far as she could tell, nothing was happening. As far as she knew, the sword forged of the fang from InuYasha's father was dead, unable to function with Naraku's aura suffocating it. But then, from the other side of the room, she heard the tearing of flesh. At that moment, Naraku's attention was automatically diverted to Sesshomaru, whom had ripped off the spider yokai's tentacle with no mercy or care, and he was now running at him. Immediately, Naraku sent ten or more tentacles Sesshomaru's way, each hitting in a non deadly area, pinning the daiyokai to the ground violently, while Kagome felt the tentacle that curved around her fall to the ground. Koga was suddenly gone, darting towards the spider yokai that had destroyed his life and his clan, hand reached out towards Tetsusaiga.

Kagome was the only one who noticed Tetsusaiga come to life, shaking in its scabbard, sending out a warning signal to the world.

Then she watched Koga fall to the ground, his body becoming limp and lifeless, arching back as he fell to the ground, his eyes hollow as a pool of blood came to spread around him.

And then the silent tears came again, creating burning paths down her cheeks as she realized that her friend was gone from this world, as something else was ripped from her life. She felt the want to die, she felt the want for all of them to die. Then they'd be safe, wherever they were, in a world where not even Naraku could torment them.

There's no such thing as a happy ending. This is reality.

Koga was dead. InuYasha was lost to his demonic blood, his wounds threatening to kill him. Sesshomaru of the West had fallen. Her friends were alone, their fates unknown to her. And she, she was broken. Unharmed, never touched by her captor, but broken none the less. No longer did she have the strong will power that her friends had known so well, no longer was she proud of herself. She had unleashed hell upon the world when she had broken the Shikon no Tama, dooming everyone in this time and it the times that would follow, introducing the world to the horror that Naraku was.

"Another life lost..." Naraku said from what seemed so far away, the smile Kagome could not see through tear blurred eyes apparent in his voice, "He brought it upon himself, the stupid wolf..."

Kagome resisted the urge to yell out, to scream at him, to unleash all the power she could upon him. She wanted to tear him apart bit by bit, to purify every god damn part of his face off. She wanted to kill him with her own hands, to avenge the people that had died because of her stupid, stupid mistake.

But then her thoughts were distracted when she heard the sound of a body hitting the cold ground, and the sound of a closing door. Before she could think clearly she ran over to him, to her wounded hanyo, and looked upon his bloodied body, seeing the bruises that Naraku's tentacles had left upon his bare chest. The tears she cried began to fall faster, but she tried to wipe them away, to be able to see him clearly.

"Miko," Sesshomaru's voice was stern to her ears, but it lacked coldness, and, somehow, it was soft, "Dry your tears and leave InuYasha to me, for he has reverted back to his normal state. You are in no condition to attempt to heal him. Go, tend to the body of the wolf leader."

Kagome looked up, her eyes tear streaked and puffy, and tried to refuse, to tell him that she wanted to stay with her fallen love, that she could tend to Koga later. But the look that was in his golden eyes was final, and she knew resistance against his words would be futile. So, as she wiped away the tears that trailed down her face, she traveled over to Koga, and looked upon his body. There was a gash, long and deep, the one that had taken his life, from his right shoulder trailing down to the left side of his hip, and it still bled crimson blood. And, in final mourning, she knelt down in his blood, and called upon her miko powers, deciding to at least heal the wound that mutilated his form, as a final payment for everything that he had done for her. And as her hands glowed pink, and as her tears began to subside, she watched her powers heal the wolf demon that had proclaimed his love to her, and she tried to wish him the best.

At least he was out of this living hell. At least he had gone quickly. He was safe now, away from the hell that would have awaited him. He had died how he had wanted to, in battle, by the hands of someone who was stronger than him. He would be happy now...

Then it was done. Sesshomaru had taken care of InuYasha's wounds, allowing the hanyo that shared his blood to rest at his love's side, and Koga had been buried there, Kagome burning away a spot within the walls with her powers where Sesshomaru had stood him to rest, and the walls had closed around him, rebuilding itself underneath the influence of the spell that encased it. There he would be safe from the hands of Naraku and his minions, there he would rest in the walls of a magnificent Western Castle, its clan's honor and pride known throughout the lands.

And then they sat there, not knowing the time or how many days had passed, InuYasha never stirring from his coma like sleep. Neither of them worried though, both miko and demon waiting patiently for his awakening. Sesshomaru would occasionally pace, or carve away the walls that would regenerate themselves, and Kagome would sit, falling into a sleep often, dreaming nightmares. Sesshomaru never spared her a thought, he never spoke to her, but he knew that she was there. He knew that she would soon be in danger... He tried to think of a plan, he tried to come up with strategies that would get them out of this place. This was his home, his domain that his grandfather's grandfather had erected so long ago. This was his domain, his territory. But yet, he was a prisoner in it. But he wasn't going to give up, no matter that he had fallen, no matter that his honor and pride were destroyed. He knew many things, he possessed many powers that had been passed down through his bloodline. But yet, he couldn't put a single one of them to use. What he could use was his sword, but Bakusaiga was locked away, far from his reach. Just like the fangs of his great father were, their powers sealed, and their demonic powers fighting against their bonds.

And briefly, he thought of his own family, of his mother and her health. But he didn't worry of her too much. She was strong, she would be able to destroy anything that tried to overcome her. But then his attention was directed to another of his family as his brother, whom was across from him, stirred from his sleep, his golden eyes opening slowly. Sesshomaru did not move from his spot, but watched his brother with careful eyes, examining the young hanyo's reactions.

Their eyes met.

"Did I lose control again?" the hanyo boy asked softly, his golden eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

Sesshomaru did nothing but nod, watching his younger brother turn his gaze to the ground in shame. InuYasha hated his demonic form, and he knew that, even though the hanyo did wish to become a full demon. But this pain is one that cannot healed, a pain that cannot be erased with time. Sesshomaru nor Kagome could help InuYasha with this pain, for it was a burden that he alone was forced to carry, one given to him by the blood of his father.

"Koga... did they take him away?" InuYasha then asked, his gaze still at the ground and his voice still weak.

"The wolf is dead." Sesshomaru answered, his voice unwavering and calm as he could make it be.

Then his brother looked up at him, golden eyes full of sorrow and disbelief, and Sesshomaru almost felt the urge to comfort him.

Almost.

"He was killed by the hands of Naraku, whom had appeared here when you had lost control of your body and your demonic blood clouded your mind. Do you remember nothing of this?"

InuYasha shook his head, the action small, almost unrecognizable.

"Naraku restored the bond between you and our father's fang, and during that moment when Tetsusaiga was within a possible reach, this Sesshomaru made an attempt to take it back, as did the wolf. He did not survive the ordeal."

InuYasha then looked up at his brother, his eyes slightly glazed over with tears. Sesshomaru said nothing in return for a moment, just merely watched the hanyo, his hands messing with the newly replaced enchanted chains that held him to his own castle's dungeon. And as InuYasha tried to process all of this, he realized that there was someone at his side. Looking down, he saw the face of his Kagome, whom was lost deep in sleep, and his heart almost broke all over again when he saw how broken she was. He wanted to save her, to help her escape her mind's darkness... But he couldn't. Not when he couldn't even save himself.

"How long have I been out?" his voice was stronger now, and he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"I cannot tell you. More than two days perhaps, but it is impossible to keep track of time in this cell."Sesshomaru answered calmly, half of his mind so far away.

"Has Naraku returned? Did he take either of you?"

"No," Sesshomaru's voice turned a little bit colder, "He has not yet returned."

But that fact would be short lived, and they both knew it, for there was no way that Naraku would allow them any time to recover from wounds he inflicted. He would tear them apart piece by piece, as slowly as he could, stretching out each of their life spans as far as he wanted. And when he was done with them, he would dispose of them, tossing the corpses he would produce to the side without care and without a second thought.

But they weren't going to let that happen.

They just couldn't.

It was a while before Kagome awoke, but when she did, she was overjoyed at the site of InuYasha, and she could do nothing but cry and allow herself to be held in his arms. Before her eyes another friend had died, and she had thought she might have lost him as well, but his consciousness caused a wave of relief to sweep over her. They were both alive, and that was all that mattered. So she healed his wounds enough that there would be no suspicion if anyone were to look at his body for scars, and from there she tended to her own bruises and scrapes, never leaving his side.

"Kagome," InuYasha asked her hours later, "What will you do... when I am no longer here?"

Kagome looked up at her love with concerned eyes, cuddling closer to his chest.

"You won't leave." her voice was full of confidence, as if she spoke the absolute truth.

"...But I will, Kagome." his voice was soft, "Without Tetsusaiga I can only resist Naraku for so long... I will die by his hands unless something kills him first. And Kagome, I may die soon. He doesn't want me here with the living, and he will make sure I am not at any time he wishes. And, even if he is not the reason my life ends... my demonic blood will end my life one day. I can remember the feeling it gives me, the dread and hate that floods my mind. It is killing me Kagome. And without Tetsusaiga at my hip, my blood will kill me, and that fact is inevitable."

Kagome buried her head into his chest at his words, trying not to see the truth in his words. Yes, his demonic blood sucked away his life each time he reverted to that form. And the only thing to stop that was Tetsusaiga. But, to her, that didn't matter. She just didn't want him to die. She didn't want to be left alone in this world that tortured her so.

"I'll stay with you, InuYasha," she muttered into his chest, and he was able to hear her, "I'll stay with you until the very end."

Sesshomaru listened to the quiet footsteps that came outside the hall, trying to concentrate upon the aura that was being so poorly concealed. It was not the aura of Naraku, he was sure of that, but it still held that same evil. There was something to take place here, and he knew that. Either one of them was to be taken away, or the rare appearance of food had come around again.

The footsteps came to a halt, and light flooded into the dungeon as the doors were swung open, causing Sesshomaru to shield his eyes against the sudden flood of light. But he didn't need his eyes to see who had come upon them, only his nose.

It was Byakuya.

"What is your business here, Byakuya?" Sesshomaru asked automatically, lowering his arm that had been treated as a shield from the light upon the closing of the dungeon door so he may look at the detachment of Naraku.

"I don't have to tell you now, do I?" the retort was quick, but the simple words had been stall enough.

InuYasha had awoken.

"What do you want, bastard?" he asked immediately, unaware that his older brother had just asked the same, "I'm not going anywhere without a fight!"

Byakuya just laughed, "I'm not here for you, hanyo, so stop your worrying. I'm sure someone will come for you later."

Sesshomaru then stood, his nails a poisonous neon green, "Then leave us."

"Woah, woah, hold it," the demon stammered, backing away from the former daiyokai, "No need for any poison, you know you'll just have to pay for it later. And just 'cause I said I wasn't here for InuYasha doesn't mean anything."

"If it is this Sesshomaru you are after, you are sorely mistaken in thinking I will allow myself to be ordered around by the likes of you."

"No, I don't want you either."

Immediately, InuYasha stood, taking a stance in front of a sleeping Kagome, "There's no way in hell that you're taking her!"

A smirk appeared on Byakuya's lips, "Are you standing in my way, hanyo?"

"Hell yes."

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up, "Stand down."

Golden eyes turned to meet another pair of the same color, "Have you finally gone insane, Sesshomaru!? They'll kill her if I stand down!"

"Naraku still hasn't been able to mend the Shikon no Tama. He needs Kagome to do that. As long as she refuses, he cannot kill her if he wishes to become a full demon. And the more you resist, the worse you make it for that miko, no matter how noble or brave your intentions are." Sesshomaru explained, knowing it was still wrong to let her be taken no matter what he said, "So stand down."

"He's right you know." said the opposing demon, only to receive a growl from InuYasha.

"Over my dead body!"

Byakuya sighed, "I can arrange that."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"C'mon, InuYasha. You ain't gonna your life much longer. Don't shorten it."

But before InuYasha could reply, he was distracted, his name being said softly from Kagome, the girl talking in her sleep. The look he turned around to give her was soft, and he knew he had to protect her, no matter the costs.

"Don't turn your back to your opponent, stupid."

Then his world went black, and he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

And Sesshomaru, who had stayed silent as his enemy's minion attacked his younger brother, watched the miko as she was taken away, his shame nearly unbearable.

Kagome awoke slowly, not opening her eyes right away. But, as soon as the sleep faded from her mind, she knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be. There were no chains on her wrists, and who ever was holding her definitely wasn't InuYasha. Something was definitely up.

Then, out of nowhere, her senses flared up, a siren going off in the back of her mind. In response, she let out her powers, trying to purify whatever this threat was, whoever was holding her. But as she did that, she found it suddenly hard to keep it up, she felt her power being sucked from her. She was being... drained.

Whoever was holding her laughed quietly.

"You won't be able to fight me, Kagome."

Suddenly, the world around her slowed to a stand still.

Naraku... Naraku was holding her.

Kagome then panicked, her world beginning to spin. What was he going to do with her...? Slowly, she put down her defenses, since she knew they were useless, and refused to look up into the dark hanyo's eyes. She wouldn't give him any satisfaction...

"Miko," he then said, his voice smooth and dark, "What I ask of you is simple. If you mend the shikon no tama, placing all its parts back together to form a whole, I will not harm you. But, if you refuse, I will force you to do it, and you will feel pain, you will see your own blood. And not only will you suffer, but maybe I'll bring some in to witness your torture, just to humiliate you and enrage them... Fix the jewel, Kagome."


	3. Falling Stars

**Story Name: Falling Stars  
Pairing: Sesshomaru and Kagura  
Genre: Drama  
1246 words **

**A.N: I don't write this pairing much, and it shows. This idea just popped into my head while looking at random fanarts, and I wrote it down in less than an hour and a half. It's not very good in my opinion, but it would be nice to hear what you guys have to say. Review if it is any good, please.**

* * *

She never did expect to have an after life, but it had come, and she had become a star of the heavens. There was no heaven or hell apparently, only the stars. But the reason why she had deserved any life after death, no matter how much she had thought about it, had never been attainable to her mind. Was it because she had a heart? Was it because she was free?

Or was it because she had loved?

But after the years had passed, she had cast those thoughts aside. Whatever life had brought to her was eventually forgotten. Once her murderer had fallen, she had turned her back on the world, becoming a twinkling star that wished no longer to look down upon the world of the living. There was no point to look down upon the earth any longer, no reason to look upon the hate, despair, evil, and trickery the humans brought upon themselves. And after a while, with her eyes only turned to the heavens she resided in, she forgot about them. She forgot the feeling of her wind rushing through her hair, she forgot the faces of the people she had tried to ally with, she forgot the face of the man that had given her life. She even forgot the face of the man that had tried to return her life to her. And soon she became an empty star, left to her mind, her fan only occasionally moving in her hand. That too was almost forgotten, and it had never been opened since her life upon the grounds. There was no wind where she was, so there was no pleasure in it. But her hand wouldn't drop it – couldn't drop it. She wasn't sure why. She stopped caring after a while.

And when she became motionless, a stone statue of death, her mind began to stop working. She didn't remember any of her life, she even forgot about the earth she had turned her back on so many centuries ago. And when she fell, when her star lost its life, she only then opened her eyes. She panicked. A solitary life as a star had been enough for her, all she had ever wanted. But to return to the world that she had once had life in? That was too much. She wanted to remain in the cold clutches of death. She wanted to stay there for the rest of eternity, and to become a nothing that knew of no earth. But the faster she fell the more she remembered, the more pain came over her. She saw their faces, the people who had tried to help her, and she knew their names. InuYasha... Miroku... Kagome... Shippo... Sango... Kirara. They had been the friends she had been given once she was no longer the enemy. And she remembered the enemy, her personal Satan, the man who had given her a wretched life of slavery. Naraku. He had killed her, sent her to her life in the heavens, from which she fell so quickly. At any other time, she might have thanked him for her solitude.

Then her last memory came to her, as other stars of the dead passed by her. She remembered his face, his cold heart, his power, and the hold he had had on her heart.

Sesshomaru, the man that had tried to keep her from the stars, the man that had tried to save her life. And she had loved him. She remembered that, and knew that. And then the heart that had once been split and shattered to lead to her death longed for the first time since life, and she reached out for him. She wanted him, she wished for him, and she wanted to die all over again for him.

And then, as the earth's grounds became visible with the flames bursting into life around her, she remembered what she had been born for, what she was.

She was the wind.

She was Kagura.

And then the winds roared into life, and the fan that had lay in solitude for so long opened, being reborn. The air currents whipped around her, but the fire remained. And as it burned at her, she just calmed herself with the wind, and her memories. There was no doubt any longer that she had loved him, and she thought of only him as she began to burn, a lost star falling from the skies. And soon, when she reopened her eyes, she watched the oceans come nearer to her. The seas of Japan... the islands of her home...

But she was dead, none of that could return to her – not really.

And those upon land watched the star fall, wishing upon it and what not. But Sesshomaru, whose attention had been brought to the thing by Rin's daughter's squeals, watched it with curious eyes. And with his sight of a demon, he saw her falling from the heaven's, as he did with every other falling soul. The dead who resided in a star had no where to go, no place to have a real afterlife to take place in. So when they fell, the fell, to live and to die once more. Briefly, he remembered her dying smile... She had wanted him to be her final sight, just as he had wanted to be her final sight.

"Should I wish on it, Sesshomaru-sama?" the child asked from its mother's side, "Should I?"

"...Do as you wish, child." He replied bluntly, still watching the girl from his past rocket down from where she had once resided.

And then he stood from where he had been sitting on the hillside, allowing his demonic powers to lift him into the air and fly away from the girls he had watched grow up. Kagura deserved a second life in his opinion, and he would allow her that. Her lifetime as the wind demoness had been short and too brief for him. No one should have to live as one of Naraku's either. But part of it was because he wanted her to live. Never before or after her death would he ever try and accept any feeling he may or may not have had for her, as well as everyone else around him. But, now, as he flew to watch where the falling star fell, he knew what he felt.

But, despite himself, he would never admit it.

And so she continued plummeting towards the ground, the flames beginning to burn her. But she ignored them, and just watched an ocean come to her. It came close enough to see the ripples of the waves when she saw him hovering feet above her, watching her upon his cloud.

...And then she was alive, just as she died once more.

And she smiled then too, watching him be her final sight as she drowned beneath the waters, her bones breaking upon the impact on still waters.

So she would die time and time again, falling from the skies as the forgetful star. And he would be there each time, and she would smile that same smile. Never did she reach a true afterlife, for she was demon, but her heart was good. Neither hell nor heaven could accept her. And when her love died as well, he too began to fall with her, living and dying time and time again, never speaking a single word to the other.


End file.
